Tongue Twister
by demondreaming
Summary: Jade and Trina get trapped in Hollywood Arts at night. 'Nuff said. Trina/Jade. Rated M for smuts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious, much like tequila, is not owned by me. Merely rented.**

**/**

"What's happening?"

Trina let out a nervous laugh, hands slipping from the steel bar of the door. She turned, shifting on her feet. "Uh... we're trapped?" She shrugged, smiling hesitantly.

Jade's eyebrows dropped. "What?" She shouldered past the older Vega, rattling the doors angrily before letting them go in disgust. A hand crept to her forehead, a long breath escaping her. "Trina." She turned to face the nervous girl. "Why are the doors locked?"

"Because I don't have the keys."

"Where are the keys?"

Trina chewed her lip. "In... in the door. On the other side. Look, I didn't think the doors would just lock like that! I thought once you unlocked them, they just... _stayed_ unlocked."

Jade massaged her temples, taking a few slow steps around the Vega girl, footsteps echoing in the empty hall of the school. "So let me get this straight. You invite me here, with the promise of upstaging Tori. I say 'sure, gee whiz, that's great!', and we meet after school. You, enterprising girl that you are, have the keys." Jade's hands dropped, a broad smile spreading across the brunette's face, her hands tenting in front of her. "So far, so good. Better than I expected, really. 'Let's leave our bags outside' You say, and sure, I agree with that. We get in just fine. But then," The smile dropped from Jade's face, eyebrows digging deep over the bridge of her nose. "You leave the keys _in _the door. You close the door. The door locks. You _um _and _ah_ for a while, and I wonder why I was such an idiot to agree to this. Sound about right?"

Trina raised a tentative hand, "You forgot the part where I sang our theme song."

"I'm still trying to forget that. Never mention it again." Jade stared for a moment into the dark, empty halls. "So what do I do now?"

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Trina interjected.

"No, I don't mean 'we', because 'we' didn't get ourselves into this mess, _you_ got _me_ into this mess."

Trina pouted, hands flying to her hips, bracelets jingling. "Look, I thought you'd want to teach Tori a lesson just as much as I do. You know it wasn't fair she got the lead role. She only coasted in while the director was still _reeling_ from my audition."

Jade stared flatly at the Vega girl. "You know, you're probably right. After you, they would have taken anyone."

Trina grinned graciously. "_Thank you_, Jade."

Jade rolled her eyes, hands digging into the pockets of her dark jeans. "What was your plan anyway?"

Trina tilted her head, hemming and hawing. "To be quite honest, I hadn't gotten past the stage of luring her into a dark alley and jumping out with crowbars. I mean, you can't act without _knees_, right?"

Jade blinked, slightly surprised. "I would've actually done that."

"It's a good plan, right?" Trina scoffed. She was tired of her ideas being met with blank stares and the occasional restraining order. This was the entire reason she'd invited Jade to meet her here. Jade was almost as cunning as her, and she'd seen the look of irritation when Tori had come out crowing, receiving hugs from Cat and Andre. Because of Tori, Trina hadn't even gotten a role at all. And there were at least five spots for trees in that play! She had gotten understudy for _Tree No. 4_, but who wants to be understudy to an elm? Oscar winners don't play elms. Maybe sycamores, but _not_ elms. "Look, I don't know why you're so pissed. We'll just use our phones to ring someone-"

"Oh, _oh_." Jade interrupted, a syrupy smile on her face. "That's a great idea Trina? Where _is _your phone?"

Trina snorted. "It's in my bag. Duh."

"And where are our bags again?"

"Out there!" Trina pointed at the locked doors, arm drooping as she realised. "Oh. Right."

"Great idea there, really."

"Well, it's not like you have any!" The older Vega tossed her hair, spinning on her heels.

"Sikowitz usually keeps his window unlocked in case he gets a midnight craving for school coconuts."

Trina rolled her eyes. "Okay, so you have _one _idea. You know- hey! Wait up!" She called to Jade's receding shadowy figure. Her heels clicked rapidly on the linoleum, hands skimming the lockers as she fought to keep up to Jade, who strode confidently through the dark halls.

Sikowitz's classroom was scattered with chairs, ringed in a haphazard arc around the small stage.

Jade's hands fumbled with the catch to the window, Trina leaning on the low podium, inspecting her nails in the soft moonlight that filtered through the glass.

"Shit." Jade swore softly, fingers slipping away from the cool metal catch. "It's locked."

"Oh, that was a super idea, really. Blew mine out of the water." Trina said sarcastically, flicking an imaginary speck off her loose-fitting blouse.

"Shut it, Vega." Jade paced agitatedly, a tiger in a small cage.

"We might as well make the best of a bad situation, Jade. We're stuck here."

"No, _no._ I'm not going to make the best of this, because this is bullshit! I'm going to make the worst of this situation, Trina. The only good idea you'll have ever have is to shut the fuck up." Jade slammed a hand against the wall, venom spitting from her mouth. "How did you even get into this school? I know it's because of Tori's stupid little plan, but how'd you get in the first time? Who'd you fuck there? Did your parents pay someone off? You can't sing, you can't act, you can barely even dance. Why are you here, Trina? You can't do _anything_ right."

Trina shook her head slowly, a pitying smile on her face. "Poor Jade. I used to be jealous of people like you. Until I realised I was better."

"Better?" Jade laughed caustically. "Your acting is so bad, that podium you're leaning on gets more emotion out of a scene. You're Godzilla, and the audience is Japan, running the fuck away from you. Glass breaks when you sing, because people jump through it just to get away. Leprosy-ridden camels dance better than you do. Tori might make me sick, but at least she can _do _something. You have the undeserved ego of a dictator, and about half the brains. What is it you can do better? Tell me! What can you do better than anyone else?"

Trina's fingers rolled over the wooden podium, mouth twisting. "I could si-"

"_No singing._"

Trina frowned, eyebrows furrowed. She rewound rapidly through her memories, searching for one where someone other than herself said she was awesome. There! No, wait, her reflection didn't count, it was still her. "Well, I can do this one thing with my tongue."

Jade raised a studded eyebrow, leaning back against the wall. "Your tongue? And what can you do that's so special?"

"You want me to show you?" Trina fluttered her eyelashes, taking a few short steps towards the West girl.

Jade smiled graciously. "Sure. Knock me dead." This was classic Trina. She'd probably do something stupid like curl her tongue, and think it was oh-so-special and unique. And, knowing Trina, she probably wouldn't even do it right. Really, what could someone do with their tongue that would make them-

Jade's eyes widened as Trina closed the gap between them, her lips crashing into the West girl's. What was Trina doing? What did this have to do with-

Oh.

_Oh._

_That_ was what she could do with her tongue. Jade's folded arms trembled, joints growing jellied until her hands fell limp to her sides. Jade had the rare experience of admitting she was wrong, and the good luck to be unable to verbally confess it, seeing as her lips were busy. She was suddenly thankful of the solid wall behind her. Jade let out a soft, muffled sound as her mouth was suddenly robbed of its attention.

"Pretty good, huh?" Trina smirked, a hand planted on the wall beside Jade's head.

"Wh-what? I... you... what?" Jade fought to get her lips back under control. They wouldn't stop tingling. And all she could taste was Trina's lipgloss. _Bubblegum Bonanza_. She hated bubblegum. "How did- what did you _do?_"

Trina wagged a finger in the brunette's face. "Uh uh. A lady never tells."

"You're not a lady."

"Touche."

"Show me again."

Trina raised an eyebrow. "This is just to show you, right? 'Cause I'm not free, you know. I'm dinner and a movie _and_ a new car."

"Just do it."

Jade's eyes flickered shut as the older girl's lips clashed with hers once again, soft and full. So the first time wasn't a fluke. She could definitely-

_Oh_. But she could definitely use her tongue. It didn't even make sense. But what part of being locked in the school at night with Trina _did_ make sense? Compared to the incongruity of that, this seemed almost natural. And preferable.

No. No, what was she doing? This didn't help anything. She'd come here, hoping to think of something that'd royally mess with Tori, and here she was making out with Trina.

Jade broke the kiss, breathless, her eyes widening.

Trina.

Tori's sister.

Tori's sister Trina.

"I've got it." Jade whispered, a malicious grin on her face.

Trina looked at her quizzically, swiping a hand across her mouth. "Got what? Oh god, you're not sick are you? I'm the _understudy_ to one of the trees, Jade. I can't afford to get sick. It'll bring the whole show to a halt."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jade became aware of the fact her hands still rested on Trina's shoulders, fingers outspread. She drew them back to her. "No, I mean I know how we can mess with Tori."

"Really?"

"How does Tori feel about your boyfriends?"

Trina snorted. "She hates them. Mainly because they call her 'kiddo' and punch her in the arm. Also, she doesn't seem to like it when they show her my underwear. I mean, it's not like she's never seen them before. She's the one who bought them for me! It doesn't even-"

"Trina." Jade straightened her back against the wall, trying to speak patiently. "I'm gonna need you to stop talking now. What if Tori knew we were together?"

Trina tilted her head, lips pursed. "Wait, are you the one she likes or the one she hates?"

Jade stared flatly at the older Vega. "You invited me here without even knowing that?"

Trina nodded slowly, eyes shrewd. "I'm gonna guess you're the one she doesn't like."

"Bingo."

"Well, I guess if she thought we fucked, she'd be pretty upset about it. I mean, she thinks of me like a princess. She probably wouldn't like the idea of me getting 'dethroned', if you know what I mean."

"Would it upset her enough so that she wouldn't be able to act in the play?"

Trina looked pensive, brow wrinkling. "I guess it'd depend how badly we scarred her. A relationship would kill her, and I really don't feel like making all that effort. No offence, but you're just not worth it. You're not even a celebrity. Oh, also, I don't want to _kill_ Tori. I just want her to suffer."

Jade studied the girl in front of her. Maybe it wasn't Tori she hated. Maybe it was just the Vega family in general. "So, a one night thing, right?"

Trina shrugged. "I could see that. It'd be better if we had some visual evidence. Videos, photos, hickeys, that sort of thing."

Jade tightened her lips. "Oh, that'd be swell, but you're forgetting we don't have our phones."

The older girl snorted, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "No problem! Sikowitz keeps a camcorder under the podium!" She moved to the wooden podium, reaching into the shelf at the back and pulling out a dully gleaming video camera.

"Promise me we won't watch the tape that's in there."

Trina nodded understandingly. "You really don't want to see it. You'll never be able to look at his coconuts again."

Jade shrugged off her leather jacket, looking questionably at a couple of coconuts perched on the windowsill. When she turned back, she was greeted by a blinking red light, camera perched on top of the podium. Trina tinkered with a few buttons before looking up with a grin. "Alright! We're all ready to go. Now, I've just got one rule. You mark me at all, and I will cut you. This body," She gestured down at herself. "Is worth a _lot_ of money, and I'm not about to throw it away on one of Tori's little friends."

"Well _that_ put me in the mood."

"Really?" Trina looked surprised. "So when you fight with Tori, it's to get..." Trina waggled her eyebrows, crossing to where Jade stood near the wall, the West girl's gaze narrowing.

"I think it's better if you don't talk during this."

"Can I-"

"_No!_ You can't sing."

Trina sighed. "Fine. Take your top off."

"What? No. You take your top off."

"I said it first!"

"What are you, five?"

Trina raised a eyebrow at Jade, gesturing at her ample cleavage. "Does it _look _like I'm five?"

"Where?" Jade squinted, a small smirk creeping across her face as Trina gasped dramatically, practically ripping her blouse off.

"There! See?" Trina pointed emphatically at her breasts, black bra cutting across her form. "They're all real too. You know, you're pretty lucky Jade. Not many people get to touch these. You know, unless they're directors. Or producers. Or that one guy who said he could get me backstage at a concert. Or that girl I thought was Johnny Depp." Trina's gaze grew distant. "She was nice. I miss her."

Jade snapped her fingers, trying to get the older girl's attention. "Hey, Trina. Can we just get on with this?"

"What's your hurry? Never heard of foreplay?"

"Hearing about all the people you've fucked isn't my idea of foreplay. Not to mention all we've filmed so far is us arguing, which is only going to make Tori happy. And I don't think either of us wants that."

Trina shrugged. "Okay, let's get this party started."

Jade internally suppressed her rage, something she was used to doing when dealing with members of the Vega family. She glanced over to the blinking red light, before directing her gaze to the shirtless Trina. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be happening. In fact, the mere idea would've disgusted her. Trina was a million times worse than Tori, just not nearly as infuriating. It wasn't her body, no. Jade couldn't fault her on that. It was only when she opened her mouth. Nothing good ever came out of there. Except that thing she could do with her tongue. And tonight, while she was trapped in a silent school, rage burning in her belly at Tori, it was enough.

At least when she was kissing Trina the girl couldn't talk.

/

**A/N: This one's a two-parter, people. So hold on to your metaphorical hats, because a mighty wind is a'coming.**

**Or rather, it will be'coming.**

**I tried something there. Alphabet fun. It didn't work, so I'm moving on.**

**But you know what else has the alphabet? Besides words. Reviews! Which, albeit, are made up of words. Just words that are much better and richer than the other words, who are unemployed and drink all the time in their underwear. Oh, sure, it was cute when they first moved in, but now they just leave pizza boxes everywhere and I found a frog in the sink once.**

**Actually, it might've been a toad. I'm not sure.**

**Or a sock, that had mutated.**

**I guess what I'm saying is, I could use some nice, clean, well-manicured words. I don't need another sock-froad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me, or the squatter that resides under my house. Who is also me, just shabbier.**

**/**

"Turn the lights on."

"What? Why?"

Trina rolled her eyes. "Because night vision is so cliche! Have you even _seen_ those celebrity sex tapes? _So_ unflattering."

She did have a point, thought Jade. It wouldn't be very traumatizing to Tori to watch two vague shapes stumble around in the dark. The only problem with allowing Tori to better view Trina would mean that Jade could see her more clearly too, and this was going to be a lot easier if she could forget who she was doing it with. Maybe she could just sleep with Cat? She was Tori's best friend, after all. It might not have as much impact, but... no, that idea was no good. Cat had some weird kinks. She'd told Jade about one fantasy she had that involved a white ferret and a lot of whipped cream. It wouldn't have phased Jade too much, if Cat hadn't specified it had to be a pregnant ferret.

As plain and boring as she might find Trina, she vastly preferred the taste of vanilla to that of ferret cream.

Jade flicked the lights on, fluorescents stuttering into life. "Better?"

Trina's mouth twisted. "I guess. But fluorescents make me look so pale and washed out." She shuddered at the thought. "Oh... uh, no offence." She attempted a smile.

A muscle in Jade's jaw twitched. "None taken." She strolled back over to the older girl, eyeing the squat black camcorder that blinked at them. Trina's hand reached out to stroke her cheek, the brunette attempting a seductive look that more closely resembled the bill of an aquatic fowl. Jade just had to remember this was all for a good cause. Well, not a good cause. Closer to evil, really. It'd pay off in the end, it had to. She closed her eyes as Trina's lips met hers. It was pleasant as long as she wasn't reminded that it was Trina she was locking lips with.

"You know, you should really moisturise. Your T-zone is so dry."

Jade tried not to grit her teeth as she kissed the older girl, cutting off any further criticism. Her hands found a place on Trina's waist, skin warm and soft. In spite of all her bragging, Trina's body was actually quite a good one. It was full of shapely curves and toned muscle. Frankly, it reminded Jade of old Hollywood. Back when every woman was a rollercoaster of curves and pants were a rarity. Trina was nothing if not voluptuous, and Jade's fingers were quick to confirm that, skimming over the lacy material of her bra.

Trina responded by smoothly stripping off Jade's black shirt, revealing flawless porcelain skin. Trina had to admit that Jade was pretty hot, even if pale skin wasn't in anymore. It was all about citrus these days. If you weren't orange, you weren't hot. Of course, she was nowhere near Trina's league, but in the subcategories underneath her, Jade was definitely in the upper echelons. It was interesting seeing the red marks she made when her nails skimmed over the younger girl's ribs, skating down over her flat stomach.

"These are nice jeans. Where did you get these?" Trina's fingers deftly undid the button to Jade's black jeans, zipper snicking down.

"A store. Just take them off." Jade rolled her eyes, shimmying out of the undone pants. Trina stepped out of her own brightly patterned miniskirt, daintily tossing it on the ground.

"Do that thing with your tongue again." Jade commanded, pulling the Vega girl to her.

Trina frowned slightly. "Where?"

"What?"

Trina grinned. "Well, do you want me to do it here-" She pointed to Jade's lips. "Or here?" She pointed further down, wriggling her eyebrows.

Jade licked her lips, eyes slightly widened, following Trina's finger down. "Both."

The West girl let a long breath escape her nose as Trina kissed her again, tongue creeping over her lower lip and making her knees tremble. If it was this good here, how would it feel... down there? Say what she would about Trina, the girl did at least have one talent.

Trina broke away, raising an eyebrow at Jade. "Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna at _least_ move your hands?" She rolled her eyes. "Gah, it's like being in junior high all over again." The Vega girl grabbed Jade's hand off her waist, moving it to rest over her panties, lace scratching Jade's palm. "Look, just... start rubbing or something, okay?"

"Okay." Jade was too stunned to do anything but agree, the flashing red light of the camcorder at the corner of her eye. She was doing this for a good cause. Not to make Trina happy, but rather to make Tori sad. Very, very sad. Too sad to act. She gave her fingers an experimental wriggle, Trina nodding encouragingly before closing the gap between them again, lips hot on the West girl's.

It was weird touching a girl. About the only thing Jade had touched was Beck, and he didn't care much for lace panties. Instead of a hardening bulge, there was only yielding hotness, a relatively flat plane that Jade's fingers explored, pushing against the slight dip, panties resistant against her fingertips.

Trina's own hands were busy, unhooking the West girl's bra while her mouth dropped soft, broken kisses on the pale girl's parted lips. Trina let the bra slip to the ground, nails scraping lightly over Jade's back, the brunette shivering and pressing into Trina. "Figured you'd like a little pain." Trina smirked, hands now cupping Jade's bare breasts, thumbs tracing circles around her pink nipples. "People like you always do." She gave Jade's nipples a twist to illustrate her point, the brunette's teeth sinking into her lower lip, gasp muffled.

The West girl scowled, trying to compose herself. "I'm guessing you're the delicate type then, Vega. Wouldn't want anything to mark up your skin."

Trina raised an eyebrow in warning. "You better not. This tan cost me a lot of money, and I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to get any scratches while I have it. Something about blood poisoning?"

"You really go all out for your appearance, don't you?"

Trina scanned the West girl distastefully. "Someone has to."

Jade forced a smile, lips twitching as Trina gave her nipples another teasing twist. "You know, I'm really getting an urge to fuck you now, Trina." She didn't mention the urge may have included a rusty pipe, or severe beatings, but she figured Trina would find out eventually, assuming the night went well.

"People usually do. I'm surprised it took you this long. I guess you're just not very intuitive."

Jade's fingers clenched into a fist, Trina's panties twisting in her grasp. "Let's get these out of the way." She dragged the underwear down brusquely, hair brushing Trina's flat stomach.

"I thought I was doing you first. You know, with the-" Trina flicked her tongue out, eyebrows jumping.

"Change of plans. Wait here." Jade crossed the classroom, Trina primping her hair and pouting at the camera as she waited. The West girl dragged a chair over, facing its back towards Trina, well in view of the camera. "Bend over."

"What?"

Jade gestured towards the chair. "Bend over. Hands on the chair."

"Bu-"

"__Trina.___" B_arked the pale girl, a tight smile on her face. "_Bend over. Hands on the chair._" She said each word slowly, as if speaking to a child. One that needed to be severely punished.

"Okay! Geez." Trina huffed, obeying. Her survival instinct informed her in a quiet inner voice that turning her back on Jade was a very stupid idea, like turning your back on a tiger with a knife strapped to its face, but if she'd listened to that voice she never would've assaulted Perez Hilton, and he wouldn't have mentioned her on his site. And then she wouldn't have received any death threats at all. Which were really just angry fanmail, if you thought about it.

Finally! Jade was rid of those annoying Vega cheekbones, and the rest of that overly made-up face. She ran a finger down the slight line that marked Trina's spine, the tan girl's hips twitching. From this angle, Jade could almost pretend this was Tori bent in front of her, albeit a much more voluptuous version. Better yet, she could pretend it was the two of them. Oh, the amount of times she'd wanted to slap that smug grin off Tori's face, knock the concealer right off Trina's many imperfections. Well, here was something she could slap, right in front of her. She'd be able to do what she suspected the sisters' parents had been too soft to do; discipline them.

Her first slap was light, landing on the curved slope of Trina's ass.

"__Ah!___ W_hat was that for?" Whined Trina.

Jade bit back the numerous bullet points that presented themselves, leaning in close, her body pressed close against the older girl's. She tugged on a brunette curl, Trina raising her head. "For the camera." She hissed in her ear.

She moved away, nails skating over Trina's shoulderblades, touch not quite so tentative as before. Perhaps this was a good idea after all. Maybe even better than breaking Tori's knees would've been.

The next slap was harder, Trina letting out a soft moan, her hips jumping forward. The West girl surveyed her work, a bright red mark appearing where her hand had struck. She wasn't sure whether Trina's moan had been from pleasure or pain. It could have been both, or neither. She didn't much care.

An even harder slap, Jade's hips following suit, pushing into Trina. Jade's hand stung, her heart pounding giddily. Maybe Cat wasn't the only one with a kink. She licked her lips, a steady throb in between her legs, head resting between Trina's shoulderblades. The tan girl's body quivered underneath hers, a few soft swear words muttered out. But really, Jade was being too harsh. Trina's ass had never bothered her, in fact, it was quite the better end of her. She planted a soft kiss on Trina's back, her hand creeping to play over Trina's stomach. She tiptoed her fingertips down, Trina's body warming her own up with it's heat.

Her own fingers soon encountered something much hotter. And wetter. It wasn't nearly so distasteful as she'd imagined it would be, but perhaps that was because the only things coming out of Trina's mouth were soft, breathy sounds. Jade had always figured Trina for a talker, the kind to squawk out _o___h yeah!___ a_nd _b___aby!__. It was rather a pleasant surprise to find out she wasn't.

"__Oh...__" Moaned the tan girl, Jade's fingers finding her clit. "__Yeaaaah...__"

Well, so much for that.

"Spread your legs wider." Demanded Jade, pausing in her rubbing.

Trina acquiesced, shuffling her feet apart. She was quite pleased with how tonight was turning out. She'd had to cancel a date to come here, but here she was, getting laid anyway. And she hadn't had to fake laugh at anything, or had to cook for anyone. Which was a relief, because Jade was painfully unfunny, and Trina had already poisoned too many people for it to be considered accidental anymore.

Jade's fingers probed further down, fingertips slick. If she could just find-

Trina gasped, her hips jerking forward.

_There_. The pale girl's fingers slid in easily, her body keeping Trina still. She stroked the tight walls of Trina's insides, all melting softness against her fingers. The older girl's hands gripped the back of the chair tightly, knuckles strained white. Even if Jade had literally been a pain in her ass earlier, she was making up for it now, her hand moving in shallow thrusts, lips dropping an occasional unsteady kiss over Trina's shoulder.

The Vega girl bit down on her lip, stifling the _b___aby!___ t_hat longed to come out. By no means would she call Jade that. She wouldn't get that privilege. Part of her was relieved that Jade knew how to use her fingers. She felt that Tori would somehow be less devastated if it was bad porn they showed her. Not from her side, of course. She'd been making porn since before she knew how to spell it (which was a few months ago). Many nerds looking for chess moves had been disappointed by her change in spelling, though their games did improve. No, Trina knew how to make good porn. She'd learned early on that if you ordered pizza for real, the delivery guy probably wouldn't be into it. And if he _w___as__, you'd still have to pay him for the pizza, and it was usually cold by then. Also they'd almost got her on a prostitution charge.

Jade thrust into the tan girl harder, pumping her fingers fiercely. It was a surprisingly good way to get her frustration out, to twist and wiggle her fingers in the noble cause of destroying Tori emotionally. Her thrusting suddenly became much more difficult as Trina stiffened, muscles in her back tightening against Jade's torso. She let out a loud moan, hips pushing forward into Jade's hand.

Jade's strokes slowed, before stopping entirely, swiping the slick digits over Trina's inner thigh in an attempt to wipe them off. She rested against the panting girl for a moment, their skin sticking together slightly, glued with sweat.

Jade blinked, licking her lips and pulling herself up. "Well." She tried to think of something else to say, the strong pulsing in between her legs distracting her. Trina smirked, pushing herself off the chair and straightening. These amateurs. Luckily Trina was a master at improvisation. She turned to face the younger girl.

Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything to say either. She'd already said _o___h yeah!___, a_nd that didn't leave her a lot of options. She settled for kissing the pale girl, body still pleasantly aching. If this video turned out well she might be able to use it for more than severely traumatising her younger sister. Talent scouts looked _e___verywhere___._

Jade broke away for a moment to gasp, "Do that thing!" before finding Trina's lips again. Trina rolled her eyes, obeying, the pale girl exhaling sharply through her nose, fingers trembling on the older girl's waist. People only ever wanted her for her body, lamented Trina. Then she remembered she was absolutely fine with that, and proceeded to patter Jade's neck with light kisses. Hell, even _she_ had trouble resisting her reflection every time she got out of the shower.

"Down." Jade ordered unsteadily, Trina's light kisses teasing her. That tongue was entirely too high up on her body, and the brunette was moving down at a glacial pace. By the time she got past her stomach, it'd be morning and there'd be a class full of art students in here trying to draw them.

Trina sighed in exasperation. "You know, you're really pushy."

Jade feigned surprise. "Oh, _ohhh. _You want me to get pushy? Do you?" She planted her hands on Trina's shoulders, exerting a slight pressure.

"Okay, okay. I'm going!" Grumbled Trina, dropping to her knees. "If I didn't deserve that part so badly, I wouldn't even be doing this."

"I wonder how many times you've said that." Gibed Jade, coiling a finger in Trina's brunette tresses.

Trina muttered a swear word into the younger girl's thigh before kissing her way along the pale skin, her fingers prying Jade's legs apart for better access. Jade's eyes flickered shut as Trina's tongue found her, light and flicking. She fought a moan as the strokes became firmer, circling her clit.

Jade really must've enjoyed that whole spanking thing, thought Trina, sucking lightly on the hardened nub, her fingers starting to explore as well. She'd have no trouble slipping a finger inside the West girl, that's if it didn't scorch her finger right off. Trina wasn't one to do things by halves, so she thrust two in, curling them against the hot, tight walls.

Pearly teeth sunk deep into Jade's lower lip, pinning the sounds that desperately wanted to exit her. She couldn't stop a soft whimper exiting her, stomach muscles trembling from the need to push into Trina, to get her harder, deeper. And then-

__Oh.___ T_hat thing with her tongue. That magical, impossible thing. As good as it had felt on lips, it was triplefold _t___here__ . Her eyes rolled back in her head, a broken moan bursting from her mouth. For a moment she forgot about the camera, about the plan, about who it was between her legs, focussed on this building sensation inside of her. It was freezing the breath in her lungs, making her thighs shiver, making her knees turn to jelly. It was creeping up on her, prickling her skin and breathing down her neck, and just when she thought it couldn't get any closer, it did. And it was much bigger than she anticipated. An incoherent sound escaped the younger girl, followed by at least one expletive. Her hands twisted in Trina's hair, shuddering in the brunette locks. "_F-fuck_ ."

Trina pulled away, sitting back on her haunches, a hand swiping across her mouth. "Ugh, you messed up my hair."

Jade swallowed thickly, eyes wide. "W-what was that? What the _hell__?"_ She panted, stumbling back towards the wall. She didn't feel capable of standing by herself at the moment. She could still feel the aftershocks pulsing through her. She looked over at the preening girl with suspicious awe. "How did- what?"

Trina primped her hair, grinning. "Natural talent." She pulled herself to her feet, looking up and down the still-shuddering girl. "Maybe it's a good thing you did me first."

"_How?_ " Jade had never been this confused, this conflicted. Things could feel like that? She was pretty sure she'd just seen the face of God, and he'd been one handsome fucker. Was she even still alive?

Trina strolled over the camcorder, scooping it up. "Alright, we'll just stop it here, and-" She frowned. "Hm. Well that's weird."

Jade lowered her hand from where it covered her face, eyebrows arching. "What's weird?"

"I can't see what to push to stop it recording."

Jade sighed, pushing herself off the cool wall with an effort. Her legs were still a little shaky. "Let me have a look at it."

Trina handed her the camera, red light still blinking.

Jade studied the device. She was silent for a moment. She took a deep breath. She was silent for several more moments. A muscle in her cheek twitched.

"Well, do you know how to stop it?" Asked Trina.

Another moment of silence. Another muscle in Jade's face. "No. I don't." Her words were calm and measured. "I don't know how to stop it because-" Her voice rose in volume, growing strident. "-__it was never recording___!"_

"It wasn't what?" Trina's eyes widened. "No, give it here!" She snatched the camera back, twisting it from side to side as if looking for some magic button. "Huh. Well, I guess you're right." She shrugged apologetically. "My camera at home just starts straight away. I guess this is one is different or something." She shook her head at the dull black device, switching it off. "How about that."

There was a distinct rosy tinge to the West girl's skin, especially in her cheeks and tightly clenched fists. "__How about that___?_" She said through gritted teeth.

"Bummer. Oh well, same time tomorrow?" Trina smiled brightly. This'd give her more time to prepare, maybe get some props, order a pizza. She'd figure it out. Ooh! Maybe a pregnant white ferret? She was pretty sure Cat had one. Maybe she'd let Trina borrow it?

Jade's muscles tightened further, winding close to breaking point. If one listened closely, the sounds of the fiery pits of hell could be heard. It was what Jade used for white noise at home. Helped her sleep. Abruptly, she relaxed, like a spring that has been sprung. Or perhaps a song that has been sung.

"Sure." What was she, stupid? She'd just had the most mindblowing sex of her life. Fucking Trina was the equivalent of attending church for her, and she was about ready to become _very _devout. "But I'm bringing my paddle."

/

**A/N: And so we have it; the long awaited for conclusion to the smut I started at the turn of the century. What a century it was. The invention of the steam boat. That movie with that guy that won those awards. Man that was a great film. I should've seen it. I think gorillas got more advanced? That or hairy robots. Something happened, anyway. _Maybe that was what the film was about_.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. If you found it amusing, let me know. If you found it hot, maybe wash your hands before you let me know. Maybe have a cigarette or a nap first. But do let me know.**


End file.
